


To Raise A Vampire

by TheTurtleFromHell



Series: Monster Family [2]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: The Dragon raises a Wolf (A sequel to "What if?")





	To Raise A Vampire

Dracul had fed the infant his cursed blood shortly after returning to his castle.  
Alucard's small body suffered in agony for nearly an hour. Dracul held the child close, rocking it, promising him that the pain would end soon, watching as Alucard vomited blood before going limp, his small heart stopping.  
Then the transformation began.  
The black hair had turned as white as snow, and his blue eyes became gold against black. Alucard's skin turned pale, almost grey, and became riddled with cracks.  
The castle was forced to accept their master's kin as one of their own. The creatures of the night that would usually jump at the chance to devour an infant didn't dare to step near the crib.

On one occasion, Dracul had found his child missing.  
When the mirror told him that Alucard was in the Chupacrabras shop, he seethed with rage.  
He stomped into the shop, finding the dwarf happily dancing around the child, dressing him in fine and expensive jewelry that barely fit.  
Alucard seemed confused, grabbing at the jewels and teething on them.  
"Master's kin only deserves the best! Master's kin is truly good! Master's-"  
The dwarf stopped it's singing upon seeing it's Lord staring down at him, eyes glowing with anger.  
"You better have a good explanation, you imp.", he spat.  
Chupacabra immediately fell to his knees, kissing his master's boots, "Forgive me, my Lord! Forgive me! But once I heard of your kin, I knew I had to gift him with fine luxuries! Prince deserves finest luxuries!"  
Dracul grabbed him by his neck, raising him up to eye level, "And did you not think that your Master would be perfectly fine with his kin going missing?"  
The imp gave out a small nervous laugh, "Oh, but Master does not feel such human things! ...Does he?"  
Dracul threw Chupacabra into a shelf, causing it to be crushed. He picked up his infant and removed the jewelry from it's neck and arms, "Do not EVER question your master, dwarf. Close your shop, the jailers will come and lock you away. I tire of your pranks."  
The dwarf's pleas fell on deaf ears as Dracul walked into the elevator and pulled the lever.

* * *

 

When Alucard learned to walk, Dracul decided that it was the right time to teach his son to hunt.  
He went down to the dungeon and pried several infants from their mother's arms, paying little attention the their anguish at the loss of their babes.  
Dracul placed the first infant on the ground in front of his son, waiting to see what he would do.  
Alucard seemed to know what to do, but carried it out poorly, as he bit into the infant's arm several times, causing a large mess and barely getting any blood into his mouth.  
Dracul kept the second infant in his arms, getting on his knees and calling his son over. He carefully guided Alucard's mouth to the infant's neck, and proudly patted his son's head when he bit down and drank until the infant was but a dried out husk.  
He placed the third infant on the ground, and Alucard quickly applied what he learned to it, sucking the tiny body dry.  
Dracul hid the final infant in a hole in the wall, making Alucard search for it with his senses. It took a bit longer than expected, but Alucard found the infant and fed from it happily.  
Dracul had never felt so proud in his life.

* * *

 

Alucard was five. They had been playing a game of Hide and Seek when it happened.  
It was Alucard's turn to hide. Dracul could hear his son running down the twisted halls, giggling.  
When he finished counting, he began searching, every now and then calling out something like "I'm coming to get you!" or "I can hear you!"  
He found Alucard standing in front of a corpse. A Brotherhood soldier that must have recently died, defeated and alone.  
Alucard stared at the corpse with a curious look.  
He had never seen a human, aside from the infants and toddlers his father had him hunt.  
Dracul lifted his son into his arms, staring at the corpse with a look of disgust.  
"That is a man, Alucard. The most horrible and vile creatures on this planet. They will hurt you if you let them get you."  
Alucard clung to his father, his eyes wide with fear.  
"They took you from me. They took you from your mother. They lied and cheated. They tried to make you one of them."  
Alucard let out a frightened yelp, "I don't wanna be be like them! Never ever!", he yelled, burying his face into his father's shoulder. Dracul held him close, gently rocking him.  
"It's alright. You're here with me now, and I would never let them take you from me. But remember," he gently held his son's chin, making Alucard look up at him with teary eyes, "A man is nothing but a miserable pile of secrets."

Dracul sat on his throne, staring idly into space.  
He thought about Marie.  
Sometimes, he could hear her laugh in Alucard's.  
Other times, it was the way Alucard smiled.  
And he would feel a deep ache in his heart.

* * *

 

Alucard happily drank from the toddler's body, draining it as his father stood behind him, brushing his hair.  
He was eight now, and had mastered shape-shifting. His favorite form was that of a white wolf, in which he would run through the thick forests that surrounded their home.  
He would run wild and free without a care in the world, coming home with leaves tangled in his hair and covered in mud.  
He would show no fear of the monsters that he roamed the castle with. Sometimes, he'd imitate his father, growling and baring his teeth, and the monsters bowed to show their loyalty.

Some nights, Alucard had nightmares.  
Of men, stealing him away from his father, turning him into one of them, making him kill the monsters he knew as his family.  
Those nights, Alucard would climb out of his tomb and go to the throne room, where his father sat. His father would have his eyes closed, but Dracul never truly slept. He could feel Alucard climb onto his lap and relax against him, quietly saying "Good morning" before falling back to sleep.  
Dracul opened his eyes, tenderly brushing the hair from his son's face.  
It comforted him, in one way or another, to know that beautiful things such has his son could walk in the dark.


End file.
